clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darkseid253
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Clone Wars! Thanks for your edit to the Twi'lek page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Evanf (Talk) 11:24, October 2, 2011 Rex page That information is true but most of the information was copied directly from Wookieepedia and we do not allow that. Feel free to use Wookieepedia as a source, but make sure to put their information in your own words. TVLwriter 07:13, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, reverting edits does not take too much effort for me to do. Even still, sorry that I could not inform you sooner. I did not because I wasn't very sure who added the information as there have been a lot of edits on that article. TVLwriter 02:53, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Website Hey! Help spread the word of this site. http://jkayproductions.ezweb123.com/. Thanks! 22:00, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Undone Edit The reason I undid your edit is because you removed the brackets of the Participators section, something that I spent much time on trying to perfect. But I looked over the comparison and saw you did indeed make many clean up edits as well. I deeply regretted undoing the edit, and I do plan to restore most (if not all) of your fixes. Bane7670 22:09, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Clone The page "Clone" refers to the sub-species of human, not the soldiers of the GAR. They should be in separate pages as they are separate topics. Also, please do not add Deletion templates to pages just because they are short or in need of much cleanup. Bane7670 03:35, January 9, 2012 (UTC) *Well, yes, the content of the page does not regard what a clone actually is, but it shall be revised to do so. Bane7670 14:54, January 9, 2012 (UTC) = Hello, -clone comander dominos Why did you delete my thing on IATS and the aftermath? Please answer soon.Clone comander dominos 04:24, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I will listen to your advice. UNTILL Then! Good day to you sir! (rides off on giant IAT) Original Clone Wars series This wiki does cover a few things relating to the original 2003 Clone Wars series, so feel free to create articles relating to that series as well. The only problem is that I know little to nothing about it. If you ever find me deleting information that is related to the 2003 series it is likely because of my lack of knowledge in that area. You are welcome notify me if I ever end up deleting something that has appeared in the 2003 series. TVLwriter 06:12, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :This wiki was "meant" to cover the 2003 series as well and it is counted as cannon so the non-cannon template will not be necessary. However, I do reccomend you add a separate section for the 2003 series related material on an article. In other words, I do not mind 2003 series related material, I just want it in a separate section so that visitors can easily differentiate it from the 2008 series content. TVLwriter 15:45, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Coric Hi, Seid, I don't pay much attention to Clone Troopers, but is Coric a real clone trooper? Because I know the person who keeps editing it like to make fanon. : Thank you for your creation of NU class shuttle. We look forward to fighting by your side in the cw A1r2c3he5r 22:28, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Evanf I can see how you think it's outrageous and abuse of his admin rights that he broke a policy. If he did not like the Wookieepedia policy he could always discuss with me and the other users to make changes to it. I have talked to him before about this and he claims that he was "just tired and did not feel like typing". If he continues I will talk to him again and work things out. Also, do you think you could find the time to vote here. Only two users have voted and we need many more. Even if you are indifferent about the addition of message walls, we would like your opinion. TVLwriter 03:30, February 7, 2012 (UTC)